


A Good Thing

by Enide_Dear



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I have No Excuse, M/M, except i wanted them to, it's just porn, no reason for iggy or gladio to be there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: Look, we all want to fuck Prompto so here we go!





	

"Alright, you two, hold him down." Noctis ordered, shrugging off his jacket. 

Prompto didn't have time to protest as Gladio and Ignis grabbed his wrists and shoved him backwards into the soft motel bed. 

"Hey!" He managed as Noct shuffled up to sit on his thighs, effectivley pinning him down. What was this? Some kind of new guy hazing? It seemed a strange thing for in particulary Ignis to participate in, but whatever it was, he would do what it took to live up to their expectations. He wasn't going to let them send him back!

He didn't really believe Noctis would ever harm him, but he still flinched reflexivley as his tank top was pulled up, instinctivley steeling himself for pain that never came. 

Noctis hands slid over his belly, up his chest. Prompto squirmed a bit uncomfortable; he was proud of his body these days but to be so exposed in front of everyone was still a bit awkward, especially since Noct seemed determined to explore every ridge and plain of his chest and torso. The prince's hand was a bit rugged with weilding weapons, and warm, and, and....hungry and it was starting to have an embarrasing effect on him. An effect that wasn't helped by Noct all but sitting on his groin, moving his hips slowly back and forth. 

"Ummmm.....guys?" He tried nervously, wondering what kind of hazing this was, really. Noctis eyes had a strange glow to them that had nothing to do with Gods or dead relatives and he just smiled for an answer, busy caressing the lean body. 

"Just relax, kiddo," Gladio grinned. "We won't hurt you."

"Indeed, quite the opposite." Ignis added. 

"Yeah but...." and then all the air left his longues in a gasp, because Noct had plunged his tongue into Prompto's bellybutton. Warmth seemed to explode out form his belly to all over his body, warmth and a surge of absolutley embarrasing arousal. Over and over Noct tongue-fucked his belly button, sending wave after wave of searing desire that drove involountary moans from Prompto's clenched teeth. His body was reacing violently and there were no way Noctis wasn't feeling that, but from the way the Prince was squirming in top of him, he didn't mind. 

It was all extremely embarrassing.  This was no way for a sort - of - Knight of Lucis to behave!

Prompto tried to pull free but the grip on his wrists were relentless. Liquid fire spread through his body as the wet warm tongue moved upwards, trailing along his chest to flick at a hard nipple. He heard heavy panting and realized it was his own and then that  wet warmness licked over his lips and slipped inside and the Crown Prince was kissing him with so much abandoned it felt like he wanted to swallow him whole. 

Prompto's mind turned into a puddle of goo and his whole body pressed upwards to rub against Noctis' with shamless abandon, his legs wrapping around the prince's waist by their own accord. The kisses turned sloppier and wetter and hungrier but then Noctis broke them off, kissing his way down Prompto's chest once more, over his nipples, down his belly - but not stopping there. 

There were nothing left of Prompto's mind when Noctis took him in his mouth, no thoughts, no embarrasment or awkwardness. No sense of dignity whatsoever.

He moaned and squirmed and gasped, vaguely aware that Gladio was kissing him now, just as hungrily and that Ignis was whispering absolute smut in his ear and he was so close to coming now, so close, so close....

Noctis pulled away.

"No!" Prompto couldn't help but beg because he just couldn't stop now! Could he?!

"What do you say, guys?" Noctis' lips were swollen around his slightly evil smile. "Should I finish him off?"

"Nah," Gladios smile was if possible even more evil. 

"Seems to me he wants it a little too much." Ignis said in that infuriating matter of fact tone of his, which had not changed even though he had at some point got his finger inside Prompto's mouth and Prompto realised he had been sucking at it rather desperatley. Now he spat it out.

"You cold-hearted bastards!" he whined, his hips still moving restlessly. "I just needed.....just needed...."

"Not until I say so." The bed dipped as Noctis climbed back on and Prompto suddenly froze. Because now Noctis was naked to and not only as hard as he was but also glistering with oil.  Prompto crawled up on himself as if Noct had suddenly weilded the Axe of the Conqueror at him.

"Dude, what are you planning on doing with that thing?!" He all but squarked, knees drawn up to his chest wich might not be the best defensive position but was all he could really do. 

"Stop whining, it's not even that big!" Gladio grunted which drew an offended 'hey!' from Noctis but did little to calm Prompto.

"Worry not, like all things worth learning the beginning is the hardest." Ignis tried to calm him.

"Looks way too hard to me!" He squirmed.

Noctis didn't say anything. Instead he slowly caressed Prompto's strong runner legs, gently prying them apart so he could kiss the inside of his thighs, caressing up his loins and brushing fingers over his balls, rubbing over his belly and damn it touching him everywhere except were he really needed to be touched. Arousal started to take over his mind again, his legs relaxed as Noctis laid down on top of him to kiss him but the Prince didn't do anything else. Not until Prompto's legs wrapped around his waist once more and he was grinding up against Noct's body. Not until then did he push inside. 

Prompto felt his eyes grew huge and he gasped into Noctis' mouth, thrashing although it was uncertain if he wanted to get away or to get more. Because it hurt but it also felt so damn good and his legs clenched around Noct's waist, pulling him balls deep so fast the Prince winced at him to calm down. But he couldn't calm down, not now, his whole body demnaded more because the pain was gone and now Ignis was licking his ear and Gladio was tweaking his nipple and Noctis was pummeling him so hard and so good and....

He came with such force his whole body wracked, squeezing Noct so hard inside him the Prince yelped before biting down on Prompto's shoulder as he came, to. Prompto's mind was just a mush, floating on endorphins and the slight shock of what had been done to him. He was barely coherent enough to kiss back with slack lips as Noctis rubbed his face against his and his body felt as limp as a noodle. But good. He felt good. 

The last thing he heard before he drifted of to sleep was:

"You think maybe I over did it?" Noctis sounded concerned and slightly out of breath. 

"Not at all. You know how Prompto is, he never does anything except at full speed. It goes to show that he'd completely wear himself out, even on something as little as this."

"Still, I've seen worse. Remember your first time, Noct? Not that there was much to remember...."

"Will you two stop it with the puny jokes already?!" Prompto felt a blanket being pulled over him, and Noctis warm - if sticky - body crawling up next to him. "Good thing I have you Prompto."

"Yeah." He managed to smile through the bliss. "Good thing."


End file.
